<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams by y0u_idjits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140451">give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0u_idjits/pseuds/y0u_idjits'>y0u_idjits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Vague allusions to smut, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0u_idjits/pseuds/y0u_idjits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Leia’s wedding day and Luke is in his mother’s wedding dress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo (mentioned), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/gifts">drunkoncoffee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from 'simply the best' - tina turner</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s Leia’s wedding day and Luke is in his mother’s wedding dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not twelve minutes ago, he had helped his sister climb out the window to where Chewie was waiting to catch her, and four and a half minutes later he saw the Millenium Falcon speeding out of Naboo’s atmosphere. Luke is slightly envious that he’s missing out on the fun, but he’ll have to make do with the drama that he’s about to unleash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the door and he hears his mother’s voice softly call, “Leia? Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke takes a deep breath, steadying his fluttering pulse by drawing on the Force, and lowers the heavy veil over his face. He rises from his seat and moves over to open the door, praying with everything he has in him that this will work long enough for Leia to be in the clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé looks at him with tears in her eyes when she sees him, her hand reaching out to run her fingers over the long sleeves of the dress. “Now this takes me back,” she says, “though you wear it better than I ever did. You’re beautiful, my darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke says nothing, doesn’t think he could even if he wanted to, what with the lump in his throat. He pushes down the guilt at deceiving his mother - his whole family - and extends his elbow to her, distantly wondering if she’d think the same if she knew it was him in the dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk down the steps in silence and he can sense her anxiety as she darts small glances towards his covered face. They reach the doors to the courtyard where he’s going to walk down the aisle and pretend to be his sister; Luke’s used to being in front of crowds, both from being raised a prince and his role as a Jedi, but now he’s got to go out and fool some of the best force users in the galaxy into thinking he’s his sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(They’ve been practicing for weeks and have gotten so good that even Obi-Wan had looked up in confusion one day after thinking he’d been talking to Leia for ten minutes only to see Luke in the chair opposite him.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé squeezes his hand, tugging lightly so that he turns to face her. “I - I know this is what you wanted, darling,” she murmurs, “and truth be told I didn’t want this for you, either. If I could somehow get you out of this, I would, but my hands are tied, thanks to the Senate.” She sniffs, letting go of his hands to wipe at her eyes. “But you are making me and your father so proud. I know Luke isn’t happy about it, but he’ll support you through anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to tell her that she has no idea how right she is, but he simply leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek through the veil. She sighs and gives him one last watery smile. “I’ll go join your father; take your time, and don’t come in until you’re ready. We can wait as long as you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opens the doors a crack and slips through, leaving Luke on his own in the hallway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leia’s probably halfway across the galaxy by now, you can’t mess anything up, really</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He takes one last deep breath and steps through the doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gulps as hundreds of heads turn to look at him. He can feel mild confusion from the crowd and immediately sends out a wave of calm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he murmurs into the Force, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Princess has always been this tall and broad-chested.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He lets his connection with his sister wash over him, wrapping himself up in Leia’s energy and broadcasting it to the row of Jedi masters sitting at the front. He passes Ahsoka, a slight frown on her face, and Mace, who looks like he’s not paying attention anyway. He walks past his parents, ignoring his mother’s worried face and his father’s look of vague confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he reaches the top of the room, he nods slightly at Bail, the officiant of the wedding, who’s wearing a proud smile. Turning to face the crowd, it’s only then that Luke realises they never planned for this part. He tries to squash his rising panic as he looks at the side of the room filled with those there for Leia’s fiancé. He waits a moment, looking through the rows of shining armour for Bo-Katan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The treaty between Mandalore and the Republic has been in the works for years. The defeat of the Imperials a few years ago meant that a treaty could officially be drafted, though Mandalore was still rebuilding. Luke’s mother was at the forefront of the treaty, pushing for it despite reservations from other senators, but ultimately succeeding. The Senate wanted a strong tie to the Mandalorians, something that would hold more weight than a simple trade agreement. It was decided that to do this, the marriage would be between the Mand’alor and - because of her strong involvement - one of Queen Amidala’s children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia had been indifferent when she put her name forward as part of that treaty; she worked well with Bo-Katan and the two shared a similar approach to many aspects of life. With Luke staying with the Jedi Order and her on the brink of leaving it, it hadn’t been a big deal. Until she met Han.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delaying the marriage a few years was welcomed by both sides. Mandalore had kept digging their heels in to delay the union, citing their need to rebuild their cities and strengthen their people. Bo-Katan seemed to be in no rush to tie the knot; while Luke thought she liked Leia, he didn’t sense any particular attachment on her part. Luke remembers Leia’s relief at being given extra time to figure a way out, the hope she held for herself and Han. She had spent every minute bargaining and threatening members of the Senate into drafting a new treaty. No luck there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Personally, Luke thinks the Senators are a bit afraid of Leia - and rightly so - and want to be as far away from her as possible. He can’t say he blames them, she scares him stiff sometimes.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when things couldn’t be delayed any longer, Luke gathered up a morose Han and his distraught sister and put together their master plan that would give them their happy ending and leave Luke to stew in his mortification for the next seven years. Typical.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke finally spots Bo-Katan as she removes her helmet, an uneasy look on her face. There’s a blonde woman beside her, not wearing armour, who seems to be smiling at Obi-Wan for some bizarre reason. The ranks of Mandalorians are a sea of calm; no shuffling feet or hushed gossiping. They all seem a bit unimpressed, if Luke’s being honest. Which, ouch - he’s glad Leia isn’t here or she’d be court martialling them into enjoying themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s understandably confused when he sees Bo-Katan heave an enormous sigh before pushing a figure clad in silver beskar beside her up to where he stands. A murmur arises in the room, growing louder as the unfamiliar Mandalorian approaches Luke and stands opposite him. Luke can feel the nerves sizzling off him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Leia?” Bail whispers to him, and Luke can only shrug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on here?” Anakin’s voice carries over the whole room. He watches his father storm over to Bo-Katan, Obi-Wan at his shoulder trying to calm him down. Bo-Katan’s face is like thunder, her displeasure radiating off her in waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The agreement was the princess would marry the Mand’alor-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” his father shouts, anger distorting his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t specify me, you just said the Mand’alor!” Bo-Katan starts shouting right back. His mother is desperately trying to keep the peace but Luke can see more than one Mandalorian reaching slowly for whatever weapon is nearest and people on his own side look like they want to do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re trying to back out of this alliance and you’re lying to us as you do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m not,” Bo-Katan snarls. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the Mand’alor now, not me!” Her finger points wildly to the man beside Luke, who shifts uneasily on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t stand for this!” some unhelpful senator cries. “The Mandalorians have broken their word and now they’re going to -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you -” A Mandalorian shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- should have known -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop fighting -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- oh I’ll show you what’s coming to you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- do you think dinner will be delayed -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- why I oughta -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everyone, shut up!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All eyes in the room turn to Luke as he whips the veil off his head. A ripple of gasps goes through the room and he can see Ahsoka facepalm. Padmé throws her hands up in the air and collapses onto a chair, looking utterly defeated. He ignores the looks he’s getting from the Jedi masters (surely disappointed to see one of their knights in his sister’s wedding dress) and turns to his father and Bo-Katan, who stare at him open-mouthed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not the only ones who aren’t holding up their part of the deal,” Luke says gently. “Leia’s gone and she’s not coming back as long as she has to go through with the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a long silence where his words sink in. Then the shouting starts back, twice as loud as it had been before. Luke’s jaw drops in disbelief and he turns to the Mandalorian beside him as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are they serious?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mandalorian stares at him for a moment, then says, “Did you really dress up and pretend to be your sister so she could escape?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke can feel the heat rising to his cheeks and attempts a cheeky grin. “Are you really the Mand’alor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets a huff of laughter for his troubles. “Unfortunately, yes,” he says drily, making Luke laugh slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’d have to give that as my answer too,” Luke smiles, trying to stomp down on the giddiness bubbling up within him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mandalorian trails his gaze from the top of Luke’s head to his toes. “Nothing unfortunate about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s face is truly burning now and he bites his lip to stop his stupid grin. A small cough makes him turn to Bail, who’s trying to hide his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I presume your sister is with the smuggler?” the older man asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, Lando and Chewie came to get her. Han, uh, Han isn’t allowed back on Naboo after the last escape attempt.” He feels a spike of exasperated amusement from him and runs a hand through his hair. “I couldn’t let her do it, Uncle Bail,” he says, eyes on the ground. “She’d have gone through with it, but I didn’t want her to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mandalorian clears his throat. “That was very noble of you. You must love your sister a great deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke can feel the blush rising to his face as he stares into the dark visor. “She’s my twin sister - I’d run across the galaxy if she needed me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bites his lip when the Mandalorian just hums in response. For some reason, Luke knows he’s smiling under the helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to see Bail considering them for a long moment. “Well, gentlemen,” he says. “You have a choice to make: you can either walk away now and try to de-escalate the situation-” they all turn to look at the chaos happening around them and shudder, “- or you can put yourselves forward and do the duty required of you to avoid bloodshed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words take a minute to sink in but when they do he lets out a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> in surprise. “But I’m a jedi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bail levels an amused look his way. “Only when it suits you, Luke, and besides - aren’t jedi peacekeepers? Won’t this be helping to keep the peace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looks at the Mandalorian beside him, feels the nerves settling into a firm resolve and a tendril of something warm as his gloved hand reaches out to Luke. Luke looks at it for a moment before lifting his gaze up to the blank helmet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” he asks softly, a sweet smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Din Djarin,” comes the reply, and though his voice is rough, his words are gentle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Luke Amidala-Skywalker.” He places his hand in the one offered to him, and it feels so right when their hands touch. “I’m afraid I don’t know the right words,” he murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just repeat after me,” Din says quietly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke nods, licking his lips.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mhi solus t-tome</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says, stumbling over the words but continuing when Din nods at him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din squeezes his hands as they turn to Bail. “I stand witness to this marriage on behalf of the citizens of the Republic, and on the behalf of all who love you,” he says, smiling fondly at them and cheekily adding, “You may now kiss the bride!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din lets out a soft laugh and turns to press his forehead to Luke’s. They don’t let go of each other, simply slotting their fingers together. Luke can feel a giddiness building up in him as the realisation hits: he’s married. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Leia is going to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like it’s just the two of them in the room, despite the chaos all around them. He grins, tugging on Din’s hand as he leads them towards the small door at the side of the room, thanking Bail when he says he’ll take care of the rest. They leave without anyone noticing, sighing in relief when the noise is cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looks at his husband - his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and smiles shyly, pulling him along the hallway towards the kitchens. He pokes his head through the door, hoping to ask the cook to send up some of the wedding feast to his room and instead getting a ladle thrown at him for his efforts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve spent months planning this menu and you’ve gone and ruined it!” the cook seethes, evidently having heard what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke yelps as he ducks another ladle.“Would you forgive me if I give you the good news, the news no one else knows yet?” The cook eyes him suspiciously, a spatula in hand ready to fly, but nods, and Luke gives him his biggest smile. “You’re looking at the newlyweds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cook stares at them, uncomprehending, eyes darting between Luke and Din, before his jaw drops. “You mean - you two - did you - you mean - is this-” His face goes red as he bumbles past Luke and drops into a bow before Din. “Oh Mand’alor,” he grovels, stars in his eyes. “I have been waiting months to present my work to you - oh how I’ve longed to earn your approval of my interpretation of Mandalorian cuisine -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke can’t help but laugh as Din’s posture gets stiffer as more and more kitchen staff come to listen to the chef wax poetics about the food he has prepared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send some plates up, please,” Luke calls as he pulls a mortified Din back out the door. “As a wedding gift, if you will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke takes them through winding corridors to the walled garden. It’s a small, quiet pocket of Naboo; no one really visits it aside from Luke and the gardeners. His rooms overlook it, affording him a privacy that’s hard to get with a family like his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches Din wander among the flowers, heavy armour juxtaposed with the soft colours. There’s something beautiful about watching this deadly warrior let a butterfly land on his sleeve, happy to let it rest there for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all yours?” Din asks, and Luke can only nod. “It’s nice; I think Gro-” he darts a look to Luke, suddenly hesitant. “I should have told you, but I have a son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke feels a tingle of worry even as he smiles. “What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grogu,” Din tells him, fingers fidgeting as he does so. “We found each other and I adopted him. He, uh, he’d like this place. There’d be no frogs left, though.” He reaches out to brush his gloved fingers along a delicate stem. “He likes to eat anything smaller than him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke can’t help but laugh. “He’s more than welcome to try, though I think the koi fish might put up a fight,” he adds with a wink. “Where is he now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s back on Mandalore,” Din says, scuffing his boot against the path. “He has the whole kriffing planet wrapped around his finger; I think there’d be another war if I tried to take him with me.” He sighs, though it seems content. “It used to be just me and him, but now he’s got a whole race of people fighting to protect him. I didn’t want to be Mand’alor,” he tells Luke, “but if it means Grogu is safe, that any foundling is safe, I will do it ‘til the day I die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke tilts his head curiously. “How did that happen, exactly? Becoming the Mand’alor? If you don’t mind me asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din’s story has Luke staring open-mouthed as he hears about mudhorns and imperial Moffs and the child who is Din’s son. Din talks with such tenderness about his son, about the lengths he went to to keep the child safe. There’s the darksaber and a throne he didn’t want and his loyalty to his people. Luke has been on his fair share of adventures, but he’s never been out on his own like Din has. He listens to stories about krayt dragons and assassins and a bond so strong it reaches across the galaxy. Din speaks of Bo-Katan and other Mandalorians and learning more about his own culture. He learns of Din’s creed and how much it means to him, how it had been his only companion for years until a small child burrowed his way into the place where Din holds everything sacred to him - the memories of his parents, the comfort of his rescuers, the Way that he follows, and now Grogu. He is told of the words whispered in the confines of their ship, the words that made the clan of two,</span>
  <em>
    <span> ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad</span>
  </em>
  <span> - though now they are a clan of three, Din tells him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s like you,” Din tells him as he tucks a flower behind Luke’s ear, “he has your magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to meet him,” he says, blushing when Din leans in to press his helmet to Luke’s forehead with a pleased hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke tells Din about growing up on the run, himself and Leia being split up from their parents as the war against the Empire raged on. Being trained by a rotating list of the surviving Jedi, learning from birth what it meant to stay secret, to stay hidden. Visiting his mother’s home planet at the age of eleven when he hadn’t seen her or his father in years, only catching short moments with them over holo. Age twelve and Obi-Wan’s tutelage on the hot sands of Tatooine, learning to fly with his father and realising they had the same laugh. The screaming match between his parents the first time they were all together in five years, hiding beneath his blanket with Leia and hoping they wouldn’t hear his tears as they raged at each other. His mother teaching him the traditional dances of Naboo while Leia made it her mission to crush their father’s toes. The constant shadow of the Empire over their lives, haunting them and chasing them until he and Leia decided to chase it right back. Using false names to join the resistance, nearly dying a hundred times but always pulling through, somehow. The utter joy when the Empire is finally defeated, the freedom his family now has. The fear that has followed him his entire life finally fading until he can breathe easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness creeps in as they spill their life stories. Luke takes Din’s hand and leads them up to his rooms, their footsteps echoing in this quiet part of the palace. His windows are thrown wide open and look down on the moonlit gardens. He lets go of Din’s hand as he closes the door behind them, suddenly overcome by nerves. Din, by contrast, is a wave of calm as he examines the room. He wanders over to the balcony, taking in the view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are trays of food left on the table, but Luke isn’t hungry. He falls back onto the chaise and allows his gaze to follow Din as he investigates the room. The Mandalorian catches him watching and slowly, carefully makes his way over to join Luke on the couch. Their hands lie mere inches apart, the distance so small but signifying something much bigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke hesitates, then moves his hand to where Din’s rests between them. “I know that this isn’t a typical start to a marriage, but I… I feel like I know you already.” He looks down, biting his lip. “God, that sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A finger tilts his chin up, and Luke finds himself looking at the black visor. “Not stupid at all, Luke,” Din says, his thumb drawing circles on Luke’s skin. “I - I feel the same way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din hesitates for a second, then his hands leave Luke and go to his helmet, lifting it over his head and settling it on the chaise. His eyes dart nervously to Luke before flickering away, and Luke can feel the tension radiating off him even without the help of the Force. Not that Luke really notices, though. His mouth is bone dry, hanging slightly open, and his heart is beating so loud he’s sure Din can hear it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” he whispers, eyes unable to take in the sight before him. “Why are you so handsome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din blinks in astonishment and Luke’s brain catches up to his mouth. He claps his hands over his lips, his entire face going bright red as Din fights to contain a grin. “I could say the same thing to you,” he murmurs. “The dress is certainly… something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke closes his eyes in mortification. “I don’t usually wear dresses, I assure you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels bare skin on his face as Din’s hand cups his cheek, and he opens his eyes to see his husband smiling softly at him. “I wouldn’t mind it if you did,” he says sweetly, “I would think you beautiful in anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, slowly, as if waiting for Luke to stop him, he leans in and presses a kiss to Luke’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke has been kissed many times in his life; most were good, and more than a few were bad, but none of them can compare this first kiss from his husband. It is sweet and tentative, and holds a promise of many more to come, a promise of their future together. Luke sighs into the kiss, his hands reaching up to draw Din in closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They break apart, foreheads pressed against each other, and stare into each other’s eyes. Luke thinks Din’s brown eyes are the most fascinating colour he’s ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably eat,” he whispers, unable to fight the shudder when Din’s eyes drop to his lips. “Unless you’re not hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din meets his gaze then, his eyes darkening, and Luke barely has a second to register it before he’s yelping as Din scoops him up in his arms. He’s carried to his bed and placed gently down on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you help me with my armour, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar'ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Din asks him, leaning in to kiss him again. Luke nods, his hands following Din’s as he guides him through the process. They remove it gently, piece by piece, until it’s stacked in a pile on a chest. Din is left in a dark flight suit that Luke ogles appreciatively. He takes his time pulling down the zipper, enjoying how Din’s breathing quickens and leaving a kiss on each piece of exposed skin as he goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Din is undressed, they set to work on Luke’s buttons, working on each one with a quiet and intimate reverence. They take their time, understanding the need to fully appreciate and remember this moment. The dress falls to the floor as the last button comes undone. Din holds Luke’s hands as he steps out of it, then bends to pick it up and drape it over the chair in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They step back into each other, chest to chest, Luke’s head tilted up to meet Din’s eyes. There is no question, no doubt, no hesitation - just the two of them, holding onto one another as they take a leap of faith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They let hands wander and lips explore until they know each other’s bodies intrinsically and lovingly and wholeheartedly. Luke watches calloused fingers touch him with devotion he’s never been subject to in his whole life, caressing him with love in every brush of rough palms across his back. He loses himself in his own pleasure as Din worships him with quiet moans and strong hands and tender love. He studies the expressions fighting each other on Din’s face as he brings him closer and closer until he comes with a soft cry and eyes always on Luke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke wakes with the morning sun shining down on the bare skin of his back. There is a heavy weight across his hips, and he smiles into his pillow as he senses Din sleeping beside him. He turns to look at his husband - and how warm he feels, knowing that this man in front of him truly is his husband in every sense of the word. His eyes trace Din’s handsome features - his proud nose, those soft lips, the moustache he’s playfully defensive of. Luke doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more lovely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Din’s eyelids flicker, slowly coming awake and seeing Luke. A lazy smile graces his lips. “Good morning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he mumbles, leaning in to press a slow kiss to Luke’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyar’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Luke tests out the foreign syllables on his lips, laughing when Din winces. “What does it mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din runs his hand through Luke’s hair, pushing it away from his face. “It means beloved, or darling,” he says, eyes intense despite his sleepy expression. “It means you are dear to me; it means I treasure and adore you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke bites his lip against the onslaught of emotions that threaten to overwhelm him. He can hear the Force singing in harmony with the joy he feels and knows without a doubt that any force-sensitive in the vicinity is being subjected to it, but he’s too happy to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he tells Din quietly, watching as his eyes go wide. “I know I probably shouldn’t, not after only knowing you for a day, but I know what I feel is real.” He traces his fingers over Din’s brow. “Maybe it’s because I’ll get to know you, so right now I’m just loving you in advance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din takes his free hand and draws it to his lips, kissing it fiercely. “I love you too, Luke,” he says, “and I don’t care if I should or not. I just know I started falling in love with you from the moment we first spoke.” He wraps his arms around Luke and rolls them so that he presses Luke into the mattress. He swallows Luke’s laughter as he kisses him deeply, arms holding him tight against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They get out of bed after an hour, utterly satisfied and deliciously sore as they dress one another, hiding bruises under collars and fixing hair so that it’s not completely obvious what they’ve been up to all morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My family usually eats in a private dining room,” Luke tells Din as they exit his rooms, “but meals are served in the east wing whenever we have guests.” He grins at Din, knowing there’s an expression of disbelief beneath the helmet. “Come on, I’ll show you the short-cut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They move through the servants’ hallways, greeting shocked faces with Luke’s cheeky grin and Din’s awkward wave. Luke gets to show Din the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> parts of the palace, the places that are full of life, rather than the stately halls or ceremonial chambers. The last leg of their journey is through one of the gardens, and by the time they emerge, Luke has a millaflower tucked behind his ear while Din’s armour has been decorated with an assortment of blossoms the gardeners will surely miss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrive at their destination and are greeted with the sight of Luke’s parents, Obi-Wan, Bail, Bo-Katan, and the blonde Mandalorian (who looks extremely like Bo-Katan) chatting amiably at the top table. They pause in the doorway for a brief moment before stepping inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, lovebirds,” Ahsoka calls, causing the whole room’s attention to fall on them. She gets out of her seat and walks over to them, a grin on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking good, Mando,” she smirks, delicately touching a flower poking out of his pauldron. “A bit of colour suits you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ahsoka,” Din replies, “I think Grogu would agree with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke glances between them in confusion. “Wait a minute, you two know each other?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka grins at him. “Oh yeah, Mando and I go way back. We’ve had some fun adventures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s jaw drops. “And you didn’t bother to introduce us? You’re the worst, Ahsoka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s booming laughter has heads pointing their way again but it’s worth it to hear Din’s soft chuckle. Luke smiles fondly as he takes his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” he tells them. “It’s time to meet the parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka grins and wishes them luck, and they make their way to the table at the top of the room. There are two seats left empty in the centre of the table between Luke’s mother and Bo-Katan; to Padmé’s left sits Anakin, and to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> left sits Bail. On the other side, Obi-Wan sits between Bo-Katan and the blonde woman; he’s in deep conversation with her but from the twinkle in his eye, Luke can tell that the old master is amused both by their appearance and arrival.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother, Father,” Luke says as he bows, “may I present my husband, the Mand’alor, Din Djarin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Din’s bow is low and carefully respectful, from one ruler to another. His mother rises and moves around the table to stand in front of them. “I welcome you into our family, Mand’alor,” she says warmly, diplomatic as ever. “I must apologise that we could not celebrate the wedding properly yesterday, but the future will afford us many opportunities to make up for it. Come,” and she takes Din by the arm, “let us sit and talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke realises as they go to sit that he’s placed next to Bo-Katan. He swallows as he catches her intense gaze and thanks whatever deities are out there that Leia never married her; they would have ruled over the galaxy with an iron fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits down beside her, trying for a friendly smile but evidently not succeeding as she rolls her eyes up to the ceiling. Din is already talking to his mother so Luke is left with no other option for conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you met the Duchess before, Luke?” Obi-Wan asks him, head nodding to the Mandalorian on his other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satine Kryze,” she says with a warm smile, “sister of Bo-Katan. Congratulations on your marriage. He will be a fine husband to you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to meet you,” he greets her. “And thank you, Duchess. I am of the same view.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satine laughs when Bo-Katan snorts. “Pay no attention to my sister, Luke,” she grins. “She’s just annoyed that the Mand’alor is now taken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that,” Bo-Katan interjects when Luke’s eyes widen, her tone exasperated. “Your husband is one of the few people I can tolerate. Besides,” she smirks, her eyes darting to a dark-haired Mandalorian, “my interests lie elsewhere.” Obi-Wan chuckles as the Mandalorian winks up at Bo-Katan, even as Satine sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke can’t help but grin as he pours himself a glass of juice. “Did you all sleep well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiles serenely. “Not as well as one might have hoped,” he says. “We must work on your mental shields, Luke, or I’ll never be able to sleep nearby when you and the Mand’alor come to visit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke spits his juice out halfway across the table. He splutters, barely noticing Satine smacking Obi-Wan on the arm. He can feel eyes on him as his face goes alarmingly red from mortification as much as the lack of oxygen. Bo-Katan gives him a thump on the back, which is rather unhelpful if he’s being honest. He can feel Din turning to look at him as he tries to recover. When he looks up, his mother is watching him with vague disapproval and his father is smothering his laughter with his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasps his thanks when Din hands him a glass of water, gulping it down. “You’ve got your work cut out for you, Mand’alor,” he hears his mother say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he can finally breathe again, he levels a glare at them all. “You’re all terrible,” he announces over their laughter. “Each and every one of you. You’ll be lucky if I ever come back to visit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that there’ll be meetings to get through and the treaty to amend later, but it can wait. He’s so ridiculously happy to sit in a room filled with the people he loves and his husband beside him that not even the thought of Yoda’s reprimands are enough to dim his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels Din’s fingers tangle with his, knows that there’s a smile under the helmet that’s meant for Luke and Luke alone. He squeezes his hand, hoping that his smile conveys everything that he feels for the man beside him. He leaves their fingers entwined, not wanting to let go just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can see the years stretching out ahead of them, knows that what they feel for each other now won’t even compare to the love they’ll share for the rest of their lives, but he treasures it all the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Luke thinks, drawing patterns with his thumb on the back of Din’s hand, and when Din’s tilts his head to look at him, Luke knows he’s thinking the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>+</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They step off Din’s ship onto Mandalore as a tiny figure stumbles towards them. Chuckling, Din scoops the child up into his arms, settling him into the crook of his arm in a fluid motion that Luke knows has been done countless times before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, kid,” Din says, his happiness coming off him in waves. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grogu’s little hands are already stretching out to Luke as he steps in closer. “Hello, little one,” he says, tangling his fingers with the child’s. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leia: did you distract them<br/>luke: yeah it's fine, i sorted everything out don't worry<br/>luke: also i got married to the mand'alor<br/>leia:<br/>leia: <br/>leia: you whAT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>